WO 01/18 887 has already disclosed a process for encapsulating a component made of organic semiconductors, comprising a transparent substrate, an electrode which has been applied to it, luminescent layers of different colors and a counterelectrode. The semiconductor component is encapsulated in an airtight manner by means of a housing which is joined to the substrate by adhesive.
The adhesive used is an UV-curable reaction adhesive based on epoxy resin. However, organic adhesives of this nature do not achieve a satisfactory seal with respect to oxygen and moisture, which leads to premature failure of the OLEDs.